Separate wreath and lantern hangers can be used to decorate doors and walls. Other hangers can support more than one decorative object but typically remain static and easily damage surfaces behind the hanger and decorative object. Further, hangers available for decorating surfaces can cause users to have some difficulty positioning decorative objects in a straight or evenly placed manner.